perfect bliss--tsukishima kei
by itslolo
Summary: you always wanted to know what that stubborn, salty french fry was listening to. ! reader insert !


he let a small smile creep onto his face as he tapped his foot along to the beat, the sweet melody of the music always made him happy. but it wasn't every single song that made him smile like a lunatic. no, it was the one who sang the songs. the quiet voice he came to love made his heart flutter and butterflies tap against his stomach at a rapid pace.

he closed his eyes and let himself lean back in his seat, indulging his mind in the notes of the soothing song. his voice coming out in a soft hum, harmonizing with the one in his ears almost perfectly. the smile still stayed on his face throughout the song, not breaking once even though he knew it looked wrong.

it was just too perfect for him. perfect bliss.

°•°•°

you leaned your back on the door, watching the tall blonde silently with a gentle grin playing on your lips. you never questioned what he listened to, though you were curious. he never let anyone know about his music, not even you. and you two were dating! but you respected his privacy and didn't dare to look through his phone.  
though, today was a little different.

quietly, you walked over to where he sat, putting your hand on his shoulder. he jumped, surprised at the feeling, and took off his headset. his eyes immediately looked at you, his smile disappearing just as quickly as it came. that made you sad, the fact that you can't even make your boyfriend smile. you seen the one he makes when he listens to his music, the loving one, the happy one. it made your heart break, but you kept a shy grin on your face.

"whatcha' listening to?" you questioned, a light blush capturing your cheeks.

he stared at you, making you uncomfortable, before 'tsk'ing and taking out his phone. your eyes widened, a new hope filling your chest. he was going to show you what he listened to!

he turned the screen on, pressing pause and sticking it back in his pocket quickly. he tried not to look at you, a blush coating his cheeks as he stood. kei's height towered over yours and you looked down, feeling small.

"nothing." he muttered, walking over to the door.

your heart broke along with that hope, tears welling up in your [e/c] eyes as you stood there. that feeling...dejection...rejection...

"kei..?" you whispered, shoulders shaking. "do you not trust me..? do you hate me?"

he paused, gulping before turing around. he was almost out the doorway when he heard you, a harsh pain thudding inside his chest as he heard the shake in your voice.

"why...why would you think that?"

"you never talk to me. you never smile at me. you never do anything with me." you turned around to face him, salty tears falling down your cheeks. "you're treating me like i'm not significant, kei! i'm your girlfriend. at least show me something to let me know you love me." you cried, hugging yourself as you spoke.

he felt guilt rise up in his throat. did he really treat you like that? he looked at your frame, feeling himself touch his headphones around his neck. it clicked.

he walked to you and leaned down, putting his set on your head. another tear ran down your cheek as you looked up at him, confused. his hand dug in his pocket once again, a small smirk tugging on his lips as he found his phone.

"kei..?"

"shh. just listen, okay?"

he pressed play, sound filling your ears as he looked into your glazed eyes.

this is what he listened to..? it was your voice. not even music was playing. just your voice.

 _"you're so stupid, oh my gosh."_

 _"wow, great going you doof."_

 _"ha! i won!"_

 _"what is this..? whAT?!"_

 _"heh, that's cute."_

 _"dumby."_

 _"i love you, kei."_

you looked into his eyes as your voice played, another tear falling down your cheek. a blush was on his face as he gazed into your [e/c] orbs, a gentle smile on his face as he grabbed into your hands.

"i guess it's a good as time as any to show you what i listen to.." he brought your left hand up to his mouth and kissed it. "sorry for being such an ass to you, [y/n]. i'll make it up to you, i swear." he mumbled against your skin.

you smiled brightly, a tear sliding down your cheek once more as you gripped his face. "kei," you whispered. "it's okay..this is more than enough."

you brought his face to yours and gave him a kiss, a small but passionate one. it made his eyes widen and a million butterflies dance around in his stomach. he swore his glasses fogged up.

you broke away, pulling the headphones away from your ears as you wiped your tears. a smile stayed on your face as you heard his words.

"i love you, [y/n]...and don't forget it, okay? i don't like seeing you cry."

you nodded with a bright blush.  
"i love you too, kei."

it was just too perfect for you. perfect bliss.


End file.
